Dreams of Silver
by SkyGem
Summary: Kagome is a full blooded Inu youkai. Her family were close friends with Inutaisho, Sesshomaru's father, and when he died, Kagome's father took his two sons in. But, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, being as strong as they are...Full summary inside. KagxSess
1. Back Through The Well

Summary: Kagome is a full blooded Inu youkai. Her family were close friends with Inutaisho, Sesshomaru's father, and when he died, Kagome's father took his two sons in. But, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, being as strong as they were, made their home a target, putting the young Kagome in danger. Not wanting it to be found out how powerful Kagome really was, her father sent her to the future to live with a friend of her mother's. Now, Kagome is 15, and old enough to defend herself, so she returns through the well, back to her own time. What happens when she meets a handsome Inu Youkai, but doesn't discover who he really is just long enough to fall for him?

SkyeSyren: Hey all! Hope you like my new story! Please review!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Kagome**

I lay in my bed, unable to sleep. Tomorrow was my fifteenth birthday and I was sure my "mother" had something special planned. She had been out all day doing errands. When I asked her if she needed any help, she just shook her head no and kept her lips tightly sealed, not telling me anything of her doings.

Suddenly, a thought came to me. What if I was allowed to go back home for a visit? I would get to see my parents again! Not to mention my childhood friends, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, would be fully grown too! It would be so wonderful to see them again. I missed them terribly. I giggled, trying to imagine what they would look like. They had surely grown to be very handsome, if they had inherited any of their father's looks. Their mothers too, had both been very beautiful.

I soon drifted off to sleep, thoughts of the brothers in my head.

_Opening my eyes, I found myself in a beautiful clearing. It was quite big, the surrounding trees forming a perfect circle around it. There were thousands of beautiful wildflowers, of all different shapes and sizes, all of them so beautifully coloured. The fragrances of the different flowers blended together into a harmonious perfume, the smell of it making me a bit lightheaded. _

_Looking down, I found that I was sitting among a cluster of bright red flowers for which I had no name and in my lap were flowers of different kinds, picked from the clearing. Picking some up, I started deftly weaving them together in an intricate pattern._

"_Kagome-nee!" I suddenly heard a high-pitched voice call from behind me._

_Turning around, I smiled at Inuyasha, saying softly, "Careful not to hurt the flowers."_

_Being careful of the flowers, he came up and hid behind me, his ears flat against his silky white hair. "Help me!" he squeaked. "Aniki's chasing me!"_

_I laughed softly, then looked up as I heard the soft pad of bare feet on the grass._

_As a seven year old Sesshomaru came running into the clearing, his hair streaming behind him, I again said, "Careful."_

_Picking up his feet, he took four powerful bounds, and was across the clearing and in front of us within seconds._

_Sesshomaru started yelling something about his sword being stolen and how he suspected it was Inuyasha, while his brother kept forcefully denying it._

_Finally, not able to take it anymore, I stood up and faced Sesshomaru. Immediately, they both fell silent. Looking up at Sesshomaru, I smiled, gesturing for him to lower his head a bit. Although we were the same age, he was about half a head taller than me._

_Looking confused, he tilted his head towards me, and I took the flower crown I had been weaving, and placed it on his head._

_I giggled as he raised his head to look at me, putting his hand up to feel it._

"_So pretty," I said, and he immediately blushed._

"_I want one too!" demanded Inuyasha, and I laughed, giving him the other one I had made._

"_You two shouldn't be fighting all the time because you never know when you might see each other again. You wouldn't want to part with such bad blood, would you?" They both shook their heads no. "Then hurry up and apologize!" I said to them._

_I smiled as the two of them apologized and made up._

"_Now-"_

I was cut off by my alarm clock breaking me from my peaceful sleep. Getting out of bed, I quickly took a shower, brushed my hair, got dressed, and dashed out the door to meet my friends. We went to a paintball arena, stayed there for a few hours, had lunch at a pizza place, then went to a movie. I had lots of fun, but the whole day, that dream was at the back of my mind, filling me with a powerful sense of homesickness. By the time my friends and I arrived at my home, I was well and truly on the path to depression.

Opening the door, we walked into the living room and-

"Surprise!" shouted my foster family and friends, jumping out from behind the furniture.

Surprised though I was, I could barely muster up a smile.

When I saw the worried look on my foster mother's face, I tried my best and pushed my homesickness to the back of my mind. I smiled through the dinner and the pictures. I smiled as we were cutting the cake, and I smiled as I blew out the candles, and before I knew it, it was time to open my presents.

From my friends, I got new clothes, books, hair accessories, and the like, but when it came time to open my foster parents' gift, they just stood there, their grins stretching from ear to ear.

"Before we give you our present, sweetie, there's someone special who wants to see you," said my foster mother.

Just as she finished saying it, the doorbell rang and my foster father went to go get it, saying, "Looks like she's here now."

In the time it took him to come back, the mood in the room dropped considerably. I looked over at my friends, concerned. They just smiled and diverted my attention to my foster father, who had just returned with the guest.

Looking over at her, I immediately knew who she was, even with the human appearance she was wearing. She hadn't changed much in the past seven years. Her eyes were still the same golden colour, and her silky hair, I knew was still beautiful silver underneath all that black. Her face was gentle, and her every movement seemed to radiate love. I was frozen to the spot.

"Kagome," she said sweetly, and that one word freed me.

Breaking down, I ran into her arms, uttering a tear-choked, "Mom."

It felt like I stayed there for hours, in the safety of her arms, and yet, at the same time it seemed like it was over in a heartbeat.

Pulling away, she kissed me on the forehead, and said, "It's good to see you again, sweetheart. You've become so beautiful!"

I smiled through my tears. "Not as beautiful as you, though."

It was quiet for a second, then we both started giggling. Suddenly, a thought came to me.

"Mom, why are you here, anyway?"

"To take you home, of course!"

I was quiet for a second, then let out a scream.

"No way!" I shouted. "Really?"

She just nodded, smiling happily.

"I can't believe it!" I squealed. "When?"

"I was hoping to leave tonight."

I giggled happily, overcome with excitement. Then, I remembered that leaving meant I would also have to leave my friends and family over here.

Turning around, I saw my friend Yuka crying. Looking at me, she tried to smile, stuttering out, "I-I'm really h-happy for you, K-Kagome, but I-I don't want you to leave!"

Going over, I hugged her and the other two, who also looked upset. "I'm really going to miss you guys! But I promise I'll try to visit you as much as I can, so please don't be too sad."

She just sniffled once more then looked up at me and smiled, seeming reassured. "Thanks, Kagome."

I hugged them all once more, then turned to my foster parents. Smiling, I bowed low and said, "Thank you so much for taking me into your home and taking care of me for so long."

Coming out of my bow, I saw my foster mother about to start crying, but she just smiled through her tears and came over to hug me.

"There's no need to thank me, sweetheart. We did it because we wanted. You're like a daughter to us and we'll miss you so much now that you'll be leaving."

After she let go, my foster father came up and hugged me too.

"Remember to be a good girl. And don't forget to come and visit us once in a while."

I nodded and smiled at everyone once more before turning to follow my mother out the front door. I trailed after her, letting her lead the way to the shed housing the well that would take us home.

Standing in front of it, I looked down into its depths, not quite able to believe that I would finally be going down there again. I felt a hand on my arm and looked over at my mother. She smiled warmly at me for one second, then turned back to the well and jumped in. Taking a deep breath, I followed after her.


	2. Sesschan?

**Kagome**

Opening my eyes, I turned my face to the heavens and gazed upon a square of the bluest sky I had seen in years. This sight set my heart to thumping and sent my blood racing through my veins. I felt the old ache return, the ache to be running through the vastness of the sky as my people were born to do. These emotions left me breathless. Never had they been so strong these past seven years and my currently human body had no way of dealing with them.

Looking over at me, my mother smiled a knowing smile and bade me climb onto her back. Obliging, I placed my arms around her neck and felt her bunch her muscles underneath herself in preparation for the jump. Suddenly, she loosed her muscles and sprang up and up, the sky coming closer by the second.

Emerging from the well, I looked around at the surrounding forest, just the way I remembered it. The soft light of the afternoon sun wrapped the whole clearing in a warm glow. The leaves on the trees ranged in colour from a deep emerald to a sparkling jade, and the trunks were and earthy brown. The floor was covered in yet more green with a few wildflowers dotting it here and there. Though not as beautiful as my clearing at home, it was similar enough to flood my mind with memories.

"Come. This way," said my mother, claiming my attention.

I looked at her, confused. "Do not we live in this direction?" I asked, pointing in the opposite direction she was headed.

Smiling amusedly, she nodded and said, "We do, but before that, we have some business with Kaede-sama, do we not?

I was confused for a second, then remembered what it was that she was referring to. "Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. "I need her to remove this accursed necklace," I said, referring to the pendant around my neck that had kept my powers in check these past years.

My mother just laughed and led the way to the village.

Walking through the streets of the village, the laughter of children was everywhere. I couldn't help but laugh along. The whole time, people were greeting us and commenting on how big I had grown.

Although the people in this village were not particularly fond of youkai, my family was an exception. We were quite well known, and well loved.

Arriving at Kaede's hut, we knocked, but no one answered.

"Might you two be looking for Kaede-sama?" asked a girl I didn't recognize, coming up from behind me.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But Kaede-sama has gone out. She won't be back for about an hour."

I sighed. "I guess we can wait an hour."

Suddenly, I felt my mom put something around my shoulders. Looking down, I saw that it was her shawl.

Smiling, she said, "I'm going to be visiting some friends, so why don't you go explore the forest? I'm pretty sure it's safe. Not many youkai come this way, and if they do, that shawl has my scent on it, so you won't be attacked.

Excited, I said, "Thanks mama! I'll be back in an hour!"

Turning around, I ran back the way we had come and was soon back in the woods. They really were very pretty, and they had a calmness to them that I had missed while living in the hustle and bustle of future Japan.

I didn't pay much attention to where I was going. I knew these woods like the back of my hand because I used to come here all the time when I was younger.

After about twenty minutes of aimless wandering, I came upon a small, hidden pond that no one else knew about. Lowering myself onto the soft grass, I looked down into the clear blue water and caught a small glimmer of fish.

I sat there for a while, relaxing and listening to life go on around me, but soon, the sky began to grow darker, and I knew it was time for me to head back to the village.

Standing up, I turned around, and almost fell into the pond from surprise.

Standing silently a few feet behind me, was a young man with the silver hair and face markings of an Inu Youkai. His silky hair was about waist-length, and it was obvious from the quality of his clothes that he was someone important.

"W-what do you want?" I asked, nervous.

"I was just passing through when I caught scent of an old acquaintance. I decided to drop by to pay a visit, but it turned out to be you," he said, his expression passive. Suddenly, he appeared just inches from my nose, and said, "What are you doing with that shawl?"

I couldn't answer him. My heart was beating too fast. He could obviously hear it, which made it all the more embarrassing.

When I didn't answer, he snarled, and repeated his question. "Why do you have that shawl?"

Thinking he might be dangerous, I played it safe, saying, "I-I know the owner of it. She gave it to me in case any youkai tried to attack me. I was going to go meet back up with her now."

He looked at me suspiciously, then said, "I see. If you really are an acquaintance of hers, then it would be rude to simply leave you on your own. I will accompany you to your destination."

"S-sure," I said. Being around him made me kind of nervous, but I was intrigued by him at the same time.

I was paying so much attention to the mysterious stranger that I w wasn't watching where was going and almost walked right into a tree.

"Hey!" said the stranger, pulling me away just in time. "Will you watch where you're going?" he said, seeming annoyed.

I laughed. "Ah, gomen, gomen, umm…"

"Sesshomaru," he said. "My name is Sesshomaru."

I came to a complete halt, staring at him. "What did you say?"

He just kept walking. "You heard what I said."

Running to catch up with him, I grabbed his arm and said, "You, are you really Sesshomaru? Inutaishou's first son? That Sesshomaru?"

He looked at me with an odd expression.

"How do you know my father? Who are you?"

Latching onto him, I shouted, "Oh my god! It is you! Sess-chaaan!"

He suddenly looked at me, his eyes as wide as saucers. "Sess-chan? Only one person calls me that!" he said. Then, he seemed to spot the pendant around my neck, and said, "K-Kagome!"

* * *

SkyeSyren: Well, that's chapter 2 all done! What did you think? Please review, and tell me what you thought!


	3. Beautiful

**Sesshomaru**

As I trekked slowly through a random forest while on my way home from one of our villages by the sea, the few beautiful wildflowers dotting the floor here and there reminded me of the meadow back home, though it was hundreds of times more beautiful than this. As I walked, my mind flooded with memories of the first time I had seen that meadow, and the person who had first showed it to me…

_Flashback_

_I walked briskly through the backyard of my new home, not caring to see who was about. As soon as I reached the protective cover of the trees of the forest and was out of sight, I fell to the ground and cradled my head in my arms, letting a few hot tears escape._

_How I yearned for a shoulder to cry on. No one but Inuyasha would be able to understand my pain, but he was too young, I couldn't burden him like this. He was in the same situation I was. Our father had just died, and both of our mothers were gone, his dead, and mine had abandoned me just hours after I was born. He was younger than me, though, and would need someone to lean on. I wanted to be that someone, but in order to do that, I couldn't let him see me cry. It would only add to his grief._

_Suddenly, I heard a faint rustling, and a small gasp of, "Oh!"_

_Lifting my head up, I saw that it was Kagome. It was her parents that had taken Inuyasha and me in after our father died and although I had been to her house many times before in my childhood, I had never really talked to her. Every time we had come over, she would just keep to herself, and Inuyasha and I would play together._

_Skipping lightly over to me, she sat down beside me and I was surprised to see that I was taller than her._

_Reaching up, she hugged me tightly, and I couldn't help but start crying again. It was odd. She was the same age as me, but that one little hug brought me so much comfort, and when she let go, I wanted to hug her again._

_Smiling at me, she gestured for me to lie down and she put my head in her lap, slowly running her fingers through my long hair._

_We stayed like that in a companionable silence for quite a few minutes, but then, I felt a droplet fall onto my cheek._

_Looking up, I saw that Kagome was crying and tried to get up, worried._

_Looking down at me, she smiled through her tears and gently pushed me back down. Complying, I lay back down and looked up at her._

"_I miss him too, you know," she said. It was the first time she had ever talked to me. Even in the past week I had been living at her house, I had only caught glimpses of her._

"_Nani?" I asked, confused._

"_Inutaishou," she said absently. "He was like a second father to me and I really did love him very much, so I know how you feel."_

_I kept quiet, unable to say anything, and she continued._

"_Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on, so whenever you need someone, come find me."_

"_I-I…" I stuttered, unable to say anything._

_Smiling down at me, she said, "It helps a lot to have someone to talk to, you know. And my parents are always there for you too. They care about you and your brother and want to help you."_

"_Do you care about us too?" I blurted out._

_She smiled serenely. "I do."_

_We sat like that for quite a while, then, around noon, we got up and Kagome took my hand, saying, "Follow me."_

_We ran for a while through the trees before coming to a small, perfectly round meadow. It was gorgeous. The sun was in the middle of the sky, washing the clearing in a warm glow, and there were hundreds of wildflowers of different shapes and colours._

_As she dropped my hand and ran to the centre of the meadow, I saw that she didn't sep on any of the flowers. When she got to the centre of the meadow, she turned back to me and smiled brighter than the sun._

"_Look!" she said. "Isn't it beautiful?"_

_End Flashback_

As I was thinking of my long absent childhood friend, I captured a familiar scent.

I followed the scent through the forest to a small pond, fully expecting to see Kaiya, Kagome's mother. What I saw instead, was a human girl, sitting at the edge of a pond, oblivious to my presence.

I stayed quiet for a while, pondering this strange turn of events. Then, when I was about to confront her, she got up, and turned my way.

When she spotted me, I thought she might fall into the pond, she was so surprised.

"W-what do you want?" she asked nervously.

I stared at her for a second, then said, "I was just passing through when I caught the scent of an old acquaintance. I decided to drop by to pay a visit, but it turned out to be you."

After having gotten over her initial surprise, the girl didn't seem in the least bit afraid. Where did she get her confidence from?

Running up close to her, I stopped just inches away and asked, "What are you doing with that shawl?" For indeed, the shawl belonged to Kaiya.

She didn't answer, and it was so quiet, I could hear her heartbeat, which was just a bit faster than normal. Maybe she was afraid after all.

Getting annoyed, I snarled and repeated my question. "Why do you have that shawl?"

"I-I know the owner of it. She gave it to me in case any youkai tried to attack me. I was going to go meet back up with her now," she said.

I looked at her, suspicious, then said, "I see. If you really are an acquaintance of hers, then it would be rude to simply leave you on your own. I will accompany you to your destination."

The truth was, I was itching to get back home, but I knew it would be rude to leave without dropping by and saying hello to Kaiya. And if I were being honest to myself, I wanted to know a bit more about this mysterious girl, too.

"S-sure," she said nervously and we began to walk.

The girl seemed preoccupied because while we were walking, she almost walked into a tree.

"Hey!" I said, pulling her away at the last second. "Will you watch where you're going?" For some reason, the notion of her getting injured annoyed me greatly.

She just laughed it off, saying, "Ah, gomen, gomen, umm…"

When she trailed off, I assumed she wanted my name, and said, "Sesshomaru. My name is Sesshomaru."

As the girl came to a complete stop, I kept on walking.

"What did you say?" she asked.

I kept walking. "You heard what I said."

Running up to me, she grabbed my arm and I looked down at her in surprise.

"You, are you really Sesshomaru?" she asked incredulously. "Inutaishou's first son? That Sesshomaru?"

I looked at her strangely, wondering how a human could know my fathers name.

"How do you know my father?" I demanded. "Who are you?"

Immediately, she latched onto me and shouted, "Oh my god! It is you! Sess-chaaan!"

Hearing that nickname, I did a double-take,

"Sess-chan?" I asked. "Only one person calls me that!" I blurted out. Looking closely at her, I realized that she did look quite familiar, and that pendant around her neck! It was definitely her!

"K-Kagome!"

* * *

DemonicEmbrace: Well, there's chapter 3 for y'all! Hope you like it, and please please please review!


	4. Kagomenee!

**Sesshomaru**

"K-Kagome! What are you doing here?"

She grinned. "Mamma came to pick me up today. I get to come back home!"

My eyes widened. "Permanently?"

She nodded and I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips.

"That is great, but it doesn't explain why you are wandering the forest alone."

"I'm waiting for Kaede-sama to return so that she can take this off of me," she said, gesturing towards the necklace she was wearing. Then, her eyes widened and she said, "Oh no! I'm late!"

Smirking, I swept her up bridal style and began making my way through the trees, bumping into Jaken along the way.

"Lord Sessho-!" he began but was interrupted as I blew right by him.

Struggling to catch up, he shouted, "Wait! Lord Sesshomaru! Where might you be going?"

I laughed and slowed down a bit, picking him up.

"Why hello there, Lord Jaken," said Kagome sweetly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing with this filthy mortal? Do you-"

I cut him off with a growl.

Laughing, Kagome pat me on the cheek and said, "It's okay, Sess-chan. It's not Jaken-dono's fault that he doesn't recognize me.

"Why you cheeky whench! How dare you speek to Lord Sesshomaru in such a familiar way? Do not you know who he is?"

I ground my teeth together and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Really, Jaken-san, you should stop talking before you dig yourself in too deep."

"Quiet!" he shouted.

By now, we had arrived back at the village and I headed back along Kagome's scent trail, heading towards where I knew Kaede-sama's hut would be.

Kaede-sama was standing in front of her hut when we arrived, and when I put Kagome back onto the ground, she ran up to the old lady and threw her arms around her. "Long time no see, Kaede-sama!" she said enthusiastically.

The old miko chuckled. "It is good to see ye too, child. Come now, it is time to remove the seal. Your mother is waiting inside.

As the two of them went inside, I waited outside with Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" said the small youkai. "Why are you ferrying mortals around!"

Picking him up by his head, I looked him straight in the eye. "You really are an imbecile, Jaken. That was no mortal, and now that she is no longer here to protect you, I shall pound your skull in for daring to insult-" I would have continued, except that at that moment, Kaiya walked out of the hut, closely followed by her daughter.

"Sesshomaru! Put the poor thing down!" said Kaiya and I immediately let go.

"Yes, Kaiya-ba-san."

Hearing a tinkling laughter, I looked back at Kagome and my breath caught in my throat. She was still wearing the clothes from before, but she looked completely different.

Her eyes had changed from chocolate brown to their natural bright gold. Her hair was now waiste-length, and a beautiful silver instead of black, and her face markings had returned, including the crescent on her forehead.

"L-Lady Kagome!" yelped Jaken.

"Jaken-dono," she said sweetly, nodding at him.

He looked as if he were about to faint. "W-were you? Th-the woman from...?" he didn't continue.

She nodded and he fell back in a dead faint.

I couldn't help but chuckle and Kaiya threw me an amused look.

"Sesshomaru dear, will you be travelling with us from here? That is, to assume you are heading back to our village?"

I nodded. "I am indeed returning back home, and it would be a pleasure to travel with you and the Lady Kagome."

"Wonderful! Now, let us find somewhere to transform, hm?" she said, walking off in a certain direction, picking up Jaken along the way.

Kagome fell into step behind her and I looked over at her. "You look gorgoues," I said.

She blushed. "Arigatou, Sess-chan!" she said.

I would have replied, except that we had arrived in a wide open space, and Kaiya had already leapt into the sky.

"Come on," I told her, and yet, she hesitated. "Kagome?" I asked, worried.

"Sess-chan," she said worriedly. "I don't remember! I forgot how to change!"

I chuckled lightly, saying, "Kagome, changing isn't something that you can forget. It's instinctual. You are born with the knowledge of how to do it. Just go with your instincts."

* * *

**Kagome**

I bit back a cheeky retort. He was obviously just try to help, but he had no idea how I was feeling.

These past seven years spent living as a human had desensitized me. Now that the chains of mortality had been lifted, my newly heightened hearing, sense of smell, and sight all felt so strange. What Sess-chan had said, though was correct. All of our kind were born with the knowledge of how to change, and so it had been with me. All I had to do was find that knowledge.

Closing my eyes, I looked inside myself, and almost immediately felt the well of power at the very core of my being. All I had to do was draw upon that well, and the next moment, I felt power coursing through my limbs as my bones liquified and re-shaped themselves, growing several times larger.

Within moments, I had grown larger, almost the size of my mother, and I leaped into the sky alongside my mother, Sesshomaru following close behind.

As we flew through the heavens, my heart rejoiced, for this was one of the things I had longed for most whilst trapped in that human body. I had missed the freedom of the open sky.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

I was sleeping in a tree when my best friend, a kitsune named Miroku, claimed my attention.

"Inuyasha! Look! Up in the sky!"

I opened my eyes to look at what he was pointing at, and almost forgot to breathe.

"Isn't that Sesshomaru?" asked Shippo, Miroku's little brother. "But who are those two with him?"

The other two with my brother were both female. The elder female, I easily recognised to be Kaiya, but the younger, I couldn't quite place.

Then, with a sudden rush of joy, I recognised her.

"Kagome-nee! She's back!"

* * *

DemonicEmbrace: What did you think? Did you like this chapter? I decided to make Miroku a kitsune 'cause that would make more sense. I mean, this is obviously and AU, which means no Shikon no Tama or Naraku, so it would be strange for Inuyasha to be hanging out with a human. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought, ne?


	5. Ambush

**Inuyasha**

"Kagome-nee! She's back!"

"Kagome?" asked Miroku. "Who's Kagome?"

I smiled back at him, elated. "She's the daughter of the man that took me and my brother in when our father died. She was sent away to live as a human about seven years ago. I can't believe she's back!" I said, jumping up and heading in the direction of my home.

When we arrived at the huge mansion of Kagome's father, the man who had taken over our tribe after my father had died, the three of them had already landed and were back in their humanoid forms.

"Kagome-nee!" I called excitedly, running up to her.

Then, I noticed something that I had missed before and stopped dead in my tracks.

"W-what happened?" I asked. Sesshomaru's right eye was shut and was pouring blood and he seemed to be limping; Kaiya's kimono was soaked in blood and I could see a huge gash running from her chin down to her collarbone that was just beginning to heal. Kagome, though was, by far, the worst. She had a deep cut running from her right shoulder all the way to her left hip and another running across the base of her neck with numerous little scratches all over her face, arms, and legs. What worried me, though, was that, even though the others were healing, the cut on her torso was still pouring blood and was showing no signs of healing.

"On our way, we stopped in a small town for some food, but were ambushed by a group of twelve demon slayers," said Kaiya faintly.

"W-what?" I asked, completely confused. Then, before I could ask more, Takehiko, Kagome's father, came onto the scene.

Before he could react to what he was seeing in front of him, Kagome pitched forward, losing consciousness.

Sesshomaru and I both rushed forward to catch her but her father got there first.

Immediately, he started calling out orders for someone to get a clean futon and some bandages ready. Everyone jumped to follow his orders, then he looked down at his daughter with the saddest expression on his face. Brushing the damp hair from her face, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then after making sure his wife was okay too, took her inside.

I followed quietly after, concerned about the girl who was like an older sister to me.

After Kagome was taken care of and someone was set to cleaning and bandaging her wounds, Kaiya, Sesshomaru, and I followed Takehiko into another room and, when we'd all been seated, Takehiko looked at his wife and asked, "What happened?"

Kaiya repeated what she had told me earlier. "We stopped in a small town on our way here for food, but were ambushed by a group of twelve demon slayers. They came while we were eating and took Kagome hostage, so we couldn't do anything against them."

Suddenly, Takehiko's face was full of rage and he immediately stood up, not waiting for further explanation.

Within half an hour, he was leading a group of thirty of our men, including me and, after some persuasion, Sesshomaru, to the demon slayers' village.

* * *

**Sango**

I was outside, babysitting my little brother while he played with his friends, when I heard a strange sound. Looking over towards the source of it, I saw a fleet of inu youkai headed towards our village. Concerned as to how many there were, I went to check what was happening.

When I got to the scene, all of the slayers in our village were already there, in full gear.

When the youkai finally landed, the one in front changed his form as soon as his feet hit the ground and ran up to my father, grabbing him by the clothes and pulling him close. This man, I recognised to be Takehiko, their leader.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Takehiko, his voice menacing. "I thought we had a damn truce!"

"Says the man who has just brought an army to attack my village," replied my father calmly.

"Don't play dumb with me!" he shouted. "I was told that twelve of your men attacked my wife, my daughter, and my adopted son! What the hell is the meaning of this!"

At this, a great murmuring picked up.

"I believe you are mistaken," said my father, genuinely confused. "We were not even aware that your daughter had returned."

Takehiko made a signal with his hand and a young man with a deep slash on his face that looked like it was almost completely healed.

"Our kind heal fast, so you can not see it properly, but was this cut not made by one of your weapons?" asked Takehiko.

I studied the cut closely from where I stood and I knew that he was right. That cut was most definitely made by one of our weapons.

I watched my fathers expression as his eyebrows knitted together as he looked on, perplexed. "I admit, this cut was most definitely made by one of our weapons, but, I tell you this, it was not under my command. I-"

"They're not here," said the injured young man.

Everyone turned to look at him and Takehiko said, "What do you mean, Sesshomaru?"

"The twelve who attacked us are most definitely not here. I remember their scent, they smelled as if they had been living in the woods for a long time and their clothes had been worn out."

With a sudden shock, I realized who they were. "Father!" I said. "Do you think it was them-?"

My father nodded absently. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry, Takehiko-san, but I believe the people who attacked you are the rogues who were kicked out of the village a few weeks ago. It seems they stole some of our weapons. I shall send some of my best men after them."

Takehiko seemed to relax a little. Nodding curtly, he said, "See that you do." Then, Sesshomaru leaned in and whispered something into his ear. Nodding, he turned back to my father and said, "And what about my daughter?"

"What about her?"

"She was injured greatly during the fight. Now, normally I wouldn't bring this up, but it seems one of the wounds she received refuses to heal. Would you happen to know the cause of that?"

My father then looked worried. "It seems weapons aren't the only they stole."

"Excuse me?"

"There is a special oil that we sometimes apply to our weapons for some of our stronger targets. It's something like a poison and makes it so that ones wounds refuse to heal. It could be deadly if not treated properly. The only problem is that there are very few among us that know how to treat it and the ones that do are currently away."

Then, Takehiko began to look desperate, his calm façade falling away. "There must be something you can do! She's only just returned to us today and she's only 15 years old! She's still but a pup!"

"I'm really sorry, I can try to get word to someone, but I don't think-"

"I'll do it!" I interrupted and everybody turned to stare at me.

* * *

SkyGem: So, what did y'all think? Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought and I'll try to update soon!


	6. Sleeping Beauty

**Sango**

"What?" said my father.

"I said I'll do it! Please, father! Saburo-nii taught me how to do it last summer! Please let me help!"

"Absolutely not!" said my father.

"But why not?" I asked.

"Because you're too young! You say that Saburo taught you how to treat wounds like that, but the truth is, you've never had a chance to actually do it, am I right?"

"Yes…" I said quietly.

"And what would you do if you hurt the child more than she already is? Our best bet is to wait until someone experienced returns."

"But father!" I said. "She'll have died by then! Please, won't you let me go? Her father said that she's only 15! That's the same age as me! What would you do if I were the one in her place?"

He frowned but didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything.

"Please…" I heard Takehiko say again, and I turned to look at him.

Suddenly, my eyes widened at the same time that many cries were heard from the Inu Youkai. Takehiko was kneeling on the ground before my father.

"Takehiko-sama! You mustn't!" said one of his men, trying to get his leader to stand up, but he shook his hand away.

After a moment of hesitation, all the other Inu Youkai followed their leader's example.

"Please," said Takehiko, with his nose nearly touching the floor. "It doesn't matter that your daughter doesn't have any training. As long as there's hope that my daughter will live, I will accept any help you have. I promise, no harm shall come to the child."

My father, who had been speechless until now, finally said, "Fine. Sango, you may go with them."

I nodded curtly, then turned ran to go get the things I would need.

In ten minutes, I was on Takehiko's back (he was in his demon form, of course) and on my way to the village of the Inu Youkai, accompanied by a small group from my village.

* * *

**Shippo**

I sat beside the unconscious girl that Inuyasha had called Kagome.

From the way Inuyasha had acted, I could tell that she was very important. I could tell from her beautiful face, contorted as it was with pain, that she was extremely kind.

Looking around the room, I saw there were a great many beautiful men and women, all looking stressed out and worried.

Kagome's mother, whom I was sitting beside, was sobbing quietly (and she wasn't the only one).

I had been here with my older brother and Inuyasha many times before, but never had I seen so many gathered in one room together. Inu Youkai were the kind that often spent their time out of doors, leaping through the sky.

I put a hand on Kaiya's arm and she looked down at me.

"D-don't cry, Kaiya-baa-san," I said, feeling tears pool in my eyes.

Before she could reply, there was a commotion outside, and within moments, a demon slayer girl came rushing into the room.

Scared, I jumped into Kaiya's arms.

Everyone looked at the newcomer and I heard someone say, "That's Sango, isn't it? The daughter of the chief of the demon slayer village? What could she be doing here?"

Ignoring the whispers and stares, the aforementioned demon slayer, Sango, turned to Kaiya and bowed low, saying, "Please do not worry, Kaiya-sama. I've come to help your daughter."

Kaiya nodded, seeming hopeful. "Thank you, Sango-san."

* * *

**Sango**

As I started getting ready to treat the wound, my gaze kept getting drawn back to my patient's face.

She was extraordinarily beautiful, even compared to others of her kind. Her long silver hair was smooth and silky and her skin a milky white. She seemed delicate, and I'm sure that her eyes, like her father's and others of her kind, were a pretty golden colour…eyes that might never open again if I failed.

Setting my mind to the task at hand, I took out a small piece of silk that I had brought along and soaked it in a watery mixture that smelled of herbs. The mixture had taken a long time to make. I had had to be very careful as the slightest miscalculation could turn this soothing antidote into another deadly poison.

As I dabbed the cloth to her wounds, the girl flinched a little, her face becoming pained, but remained otherwise motionless.

As I dabbed, I noticed that slowly, slowly, I could see the tissue of her skind beginning to grow over and reconnect itself. By the time I had finished cleansing the whole wound, it was well on its way to healing, but I knew I couldn't rest yet.

Grabbing a jar filled with a clear liquid, I spilt it on her wound and she let out a strangled scream. Immediately, the re-mending of the tissue stopped.

Before I could do anything, I was pinned to the ground by six swords as the Inu youkai in the room so=tood above me, grimacing fiercely.

"Is your goal to kill our princess?" asked one of them, but I couldn't reply.

"Let her go," came Kaiya's voice and all turned to look at her.

"But why, Kaiya-sama? She has injured Kagome-sama!"

"I didn't injure her!" I spat out. "It's a part of the healing process. Even though her wound was already mending itself, there was still some of the oil trapped in it. If it had been allowed to stay trapped in there was her skin continued to form a barrier around it, it could have later caused serious problems to Kagome-sama's health! The liquid I poured over her was to burn away the last of the bacteria! Take a look! She has already started healing again!"

* * *

**Kagome**

After what seemed like such a long sleep, my eyes fluttered open and I saw many concerned faces looking at me. As soon as I opened my eyes, they all became relieved and my mother hugged me lightly, crying on my shoulder.

"Oh, my daughter, I was so worried you would never wake up!"

I smiled serenely as I pat her gently on the back to make her stop crying.

"It's okay, mother," I said with a smile. "I'm absolutely fine now!"

My mother pulled away a little and smiled. "Yes, I can see that."

"Kagome!" I then heard someone call my name.

Looking towards the doorway to the room I was in, I saw a familiar man standing there.

A bright smile lighting up my face, I said, "Daddy!" and threw myself at him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

* * *

SkyGem: And that's this chapter done! Please do review and tell me what you thought, ne? I will try to update asap! Bye for now!


	7. Crown of Flowers

**Sango**

I had been taking a light nap when I heard a murmuring and opened my eyes to see that my patient had woken up. Everyone seemed so much happier now that she was better and the change amazed me.

"Kagome!" I heard someone call from the doorway and turned my head (along with everyone else in the room) to see who it was.

"Daddy!" Kagome said happily and rushed towards her father.

I couldn't help but smile. Her personality was pretty different from what I had imagined her to be. I had thought she would be graceful and elegant and mature.

Father and daughter interacted happily for a while, then, Kagome seemed to notice me and skipped over, seeming chipper.

Bending down, she smiled at me and said, "Hello, Sango-chan! I heard that you were the one that healed me? Thank you so very much!"

I was startled by the sudden introduction and, up close and awake, Kagome was even prettier than I had thought she was.

"No problem, Kagome-sama," I said, trying to sound polite.

"Oh no need to be so formal," she said. "Just call me Kagome! No –sama. You and I are equals in every way."

I smiled, feeling myself falling into her pace. She was just so friendly.

"Okay then, Kagome-chan. Would you like to be friends?"

"Of course!" she said happily.

Then, grabbing my hand, she pulled me up and said, "Come with me! There's something I really want to show you!" Then, to her father, she added, "Sorry, daddy, we'll be back in about an hour, if that's okay with you?"

Takehiko just smiled, Kagome's happiness seemed to be affecting everyone.

"That's fine, sweetheart. Just make sure she doesn't get hurt, okay? She's our guest!"

"Hai!" she shouted, pulling me gently out of the room we were in.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I struggled to catch up with her.

Noticing that I was struggling, she slowed to a walk and let go of my hand.

"It's a place that I used to go to a lot when I was small," she said. "I haven't been there at all since I came back so I wanted you to come with me!"

I thought for a moment. "Everyone has been talking about how you've 'returned'. But where have you returned from?" I asked.

Kagome looked at me thoughtfully and I immediately felt embarrassed for being so blunt.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm being nosy! You don't have to answer if you don't want to!"

Kagome just giggled and waved her hand in dismissal. "It's fine. What they mean is that I've returned from the future."

"From the future?" I asked, shocked.

She nodded, looking ahead. "When we were little, my childhood friends, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, were taken in by my parents because their father was killed and their mothers were gone. Because they were so strong, there were a lot of youkai always targeting them, so my parents decided to send me to live with one of my mother's friends for a little while, until I was old enough to protect myself."

"How long ago was that?"

"About eight years," she says with a small smile on her face.

"That's a "little while"?" I asked in surprise.

"Well," said Kagome. "I guess it does seem like a long time, but when you take into consideration the fact that we live at least three or four times the lifespan of a human, it doesn't seem that long, does it?"

I thought about it for a second. "I guess…"

By now, we were walking through a densely packed forest and I was starting to get a bit worried. It wasn't that I didn't trust Kagome, but all those tales I had heard when I was younger were now flowing through my mind and I felt a slow fear rising within me.

Then, I heard Kagome say, "We're here!" and all my fears disappeared as soon as I saw where we were.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Sesshomaru had been was pacing back and forth for a while now and I was starting to get pissed off.

Finally, I lost it and shouted, "Will you sit still? I know you're worried about Kagome-nee, but wearing out the floor will get you nowhere! So just sit the hell down!"

My brother just snarled and shouted, "Like hell I will! How do you expect me to calm down?"

Then, as he finished speaking, his face looked incredibly upset.

"I was right there and I couldn't do anything," he said in a voice that was quite unlike him.

I was about to reply when suddenly, I smelled a faint fragrance in the air and smiled. Sesshomaru was really upset so he probably hadn't smelled her yet.

Suddenly, I got an idea. If I knew my Kagome-nee, then she was probably heading over to 'her' meadow.

I burst out in fake laughter and my brother threw me a withering look.

"You're right! It was completely your fault! You don't deserve to hold Bakusaiga!" I shouted and, while he wasn't expecting it, grabbed his sword from around his waist and ran away. I headed towards the meadow that was such an important part of our childhood, in a direction different from the one that Kagome-nee had taken, so that we wouldn't come across her scent.

I could hear my brother chasing after me but I kept well ahead of him, not wanting to come to an early end.

Finally, I saw a faint light ahead and heard the sound of laughter.

Speeding up, I burst through the meadow which was, by now, in full bloom.

Near the middle of the meadow, sitting in a cluster of bright red flowers, were Kagome and Sango, the daughter of the demonslayer. They seemed to be enjoying themselves as they talked and laughed.

Gathering air in my lungs, I shouted, "Kagome-nee!"

Turning to see who had called her name, she smiled as soon as she saw me and said in a familiar voice, "Careful not to hurt the flowers."

Running up, I crouched down behind her, saying, "Help me! Aniki's chasing me!"

Even before I was done, Sesshomaru had burst into the meadow and, without even having to be told, he picked up his feet, carefully not to step on the flowers, and was in front of us in three powerful bounds.

"Give Bakusaiga back to me, you little idiot!" he shouted, seeming to have forgotten about Kagome for a moment.

"Hell no!" I shouted.

Before our argument could go any further, we heard a giggle from Kagome and both looked down.

"What's so funny?" we asked at the same time and her giggling doubled.

Finally, gaining control, she got up and beckoned for Sesshomaru to lean forwards.

He did so and she immediately placed a crown of flowers on his head then turned and did the same to me.

"Remember the last time this happened?" she asked and I suddenly realized why she had been laughing. This had happened once before, about seven or eight years ago. "What did I tell you guys back then?"

"We shouldn't be fighting all the time because we never know when you might see each other again and we wouldn't want to part with such bad blood, so we should apologise to each other," I said and Kagome smiled.

"That's right," she said, then turned to Sesshomaru. "So hurry up and apologize, hm?"

Suddenly, Seshsomaru's face scrunched up and his eyes grew moist.

Crumpling into Kagome's arms, he lay his head on her shoulder, saying over and over again, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you."

She looked surprised at first, then smiled in exasperation. "I should have known you would react like this. Really, Sesshomaru, stop taking everything onto your shoulders. It wasn't your fault at all."

Sesshomaru just shook his head, refusing to listen to what she was saying.

"You're crushing the flowers," Kagome then said and Sesshomaru's head shot up.

I couldn't help but laugh. Kagome was the only one that could have this kind of effect on Sesshomaru.

Then, before, I realized what was happening, Kagome leaned in close to Sesshomaru and kissed him lightly on the lips.

* * *

SkyGem: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I was planning on updating like days ago, but I've been way too busy. I'm so sorry! But anyways, please do leave a review and tell me what you thought, ne? And I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	8. I Want to Be An Uncle

**Sango**

I watched, open-mouthed, as Kagome kissed the scary looking Sesshomaru.

When she pulled away, she giggled once, then grabbed me by the hand and ran out of the meadow.

We kept running until we broke out of the forest and into the backyard of her family's huge house.

When we finally stopped, I fell to the floor, breathing heavily, and Kagome giggled breathlessly.

"Gomen, Sango-chan, I forgot you were human. Was I running too fast?"

Shaking my head, I said, "I-it's alright. I'm fine."

"Sango-chan!" a voice interrupted us and I looked up to see some of the other slayers run up to us.

"Why were you running?" asked one of them, Arata.

"Did something attack you?" asked another by the name of Minoru.

Upon hearing this, Kagome and I exchanged looks, then lapsed into a fit of giggles.

The worried looks on the faces of the slayers changed to confusion.

"Sango-chan? Kagome-san?" asked Minoru.

Shaking my head and trying to suppress the giggles, I said, "I-it's nothing. Just…girl stuff."

When they still looked confused and more than a little curious, Kagome said, "I kissed Sesshomaru, and while he was frozen, we ran away. Got it?"

The males in the group just stared as if we were crazy and most of them still looked confused while the two females in the group just smiled knowingly.

"So," said Kagome clapping her hands together in an authoritative way. "I'm sorry you guys couldn't stay longer, but from the looks on all your faces, I'm guessing it's time for you all to leave?"

I looked back at the others and asked, "Is that true?"

Sayuki, the oldest of the group and the on currently acting as leader, said, "Yes, I'm afraid so. Your job has been done and we really must be going, or your father will begin to worry."

A little sad that I couldn't get to know my new friend better, I stood up to follow them.

Then, suddenly getting an idea, I said, "Can Kagome-chan come to visit?"

"Nani?" asked Sayuki, looking surprised. "I don't think Kagome-san has time for that, Sango-chan. Remember, she only just returned to her family. She'll want to catch up with them."

"That's true," I said, disappointed.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea," a voice interrupted us, and I turned to see Takehiko walking over to us. "It was a difficult decision for Keitaro-san to send his daughter to us. It would only be proper manners for my daughter to go over and say thank you in person."

"Yatta!" shouted Kagome happily. "Thank you, daddy! I've never been to the demon slayers' village, and I can't wait to see Keita-jii-san again!"

"Again?" I asked her, confused, and she nodded.

"When I was young, he would come visit a lot, to talk to Inutaisho and daddy. He would sometimes play with me and tell me about the village. I've always wanted to go there."

"I see," I said, feeling a little envious of her. My father was often really busy when he was a kid, so I had seldom had a chance to spend time with him outside of training to become a demon slayer.

Almost as if she had read my thoughts, Kagome smiled. "He loved talking about his family the most. Every time he came, he had another story to tell about his daughter. She seemed like a wonderful person, and I'd always wanted to meet her."

I smiled at her words, feeling a little better.

Before we could go on with our conversation, Sayuki interrupted.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but we have to be going now, in case you've forgotten."

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

"Aniki!" shouted a voice, snapping me out of my trance, and I looked over at Inuyasha, who had a worried look on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked, my brows furrowed.

He smirked at my retort. "Ah, so it seems you're alive after all. Man, with the way you usually act, I had no idea a kiss could do that to you."

The moment he said kiss, memories of what had happened only moments ago flooded into my mind and I sank to the ground, my face lighting up like a tomato.

I heard my little brother chuckle as he sat down beside me, a smirk stretching across his face.

"So, I'm curious. In the less than three days that she's been here, how did you two ever find the time to mate?"

My eyes widened when I heard what my brother said. The next second, a yell of "Ow!" could be heard throughout the entire forest.

"What the hell was that for?" asked my little brother, rubbing his sore head.

"We haven't m-mated," I said, trying to keep the stutter out of my voice.

"Well, you didn't have to hit me," he said, pouting.

Getting up, I started walking back to the house at a leisurely pace, trying to think.

"So, when did you find out she liked you?" asked Inuyasha, following after me.

"S-she doesn't like me!" I stated, looking ahead.

"Of course she does," he replied. "Why else would she kiss you?"

I kept my eyes trained ahead, trying to ignore him, but I couldn't help but let out a small, "Do you think so?"

"Of course, onii-san. Now hurry up and go find her!"

I looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you so eager to get us together?"

"I want to be an uncle," he said without hesitation.

After hitting him once more on the head, I resumed my trek to the house to look for Kagome.

Emerging into the back yard, I immediately noticed that Kagome wasn't there. Neither were Sango or the rest of the demon slayers.

Hurrying into the house, I found Takehiko and asked him, "Where's Kagome?"

Smiling, he said, "She went with the demon slayers, back to their village."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"To see Keitaro again and say hello."

"When is she coming back?"

He shrugged.

"Damn it!" I growled under my breath. "I'm going after them!" I shouted over my shoulder, then jumped into the air and transformed.

* * *

**Takehiko**

I smirked as I watched Sesshomaru disappear quickly beyond the horizon. Even after all these years, Kagome still knew him so well…

Humming happily, I went to find my wife.

"You look happy," she said, assessing me with a wary look.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm going to be a grandfather soon."

* * *

SkyGem: Haha, poor Sesshomaru, being bullied by his little brother…anyways, I'm really so very sorry for taking this long to update. I've had writer's block. I won't take so long to update next time. A week or two at the most, okay? Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought, ne?

P.S. The next chapter will probably be the last…


	9. When's the Wedding?

SkyGem: Sorry it's a bit late, but here's the final chapter of Dreams of Silver! I hope y'all like it, ne?

* * *

**Keitaro**

"Keitaro-san!" said a voice from behind me and I turned to see who it was. "Your daughter and the other slayers have returned from the village of the Inu youkai, along with a guest."

"A guest?" I asked in confusion, following him out to meet the returning slayers.

As I walked up to them, the first thing that caught my eye was the aforementioned "guest."

When she saw me, she bowed deeply and said, "Konnichiwa, Keitaro-sama. My family and I humbly thank you for allowing your daughter to return to our village to treat my wounds."

When she pulled out of the bow, she threw me an impish smile. "It's been a while, Kei-jiji."

Returning the smile, I said, "Are you sure you're Kagome-chan? You're much too impolite to be the respectful little girl I remember."

Pouting childishly, she said, "Geez, you're so mean, Kei-jiji."

Flicking her forehead lightly, I said, "Maybe I'd be nicer if you stopped calling me old man. I'm still quite young, you know."

Immediately, Sango said, "No you're not."

Kagome began gave my daughter a high-five in return. "See?" she said. "Sango-chan agrees with me."

Rolling my eyes heavenwards, I said, "Oh dear, it seems you two have teamed up. Anyways, welcome to our village, Kagome-chan. Will you be staying the night?"

Shaking her head, she said, "Sadly, no. Sesshomaru will probably be here sometime in the next hour to pick me up."

"He will?" asked Sango. "I didn't remember you telling him to pick you up."

Kagome laughed and replied with, "I don't need to. I know him all too well. After what happened, I'm guessing that as soon as he finds out that I'm not home, he'll come after us. He's really predictable when it comes to things like this."

"Sesshomaru…" I repeated slowly. The name sounded familiar. Then, I suddenly realized who she must be talking about. "Sesshomaru is the young man that came with Takehiko-san, is he not?"

"That's right," said Sango. By now, the other slayers had headed off to their respective households and the three of us were walking through the small village, to my own house. "And if all goes well, he'll become Kagome-chan's mate."

Kagome's face heated up in a blush and she said, "Sango-chan! You didn't have to tell him that!"

"A mate?" I repeated.

By now, we had arrived at my house, and Sango had gone off to make us some tea.

As soon as we had made ourselves comfortable, Kagome began explaining the situation to me.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

On my way to the village of the demon slayers, hundreds of thoughts were running through my head. What if I had misunderstood? What if she didn't really like me that way? What if the kiss had meant something else?

I was so lost in my thoughts that many times, I almost crashed into a tree (I was in my human form) or even another youkai and/or human.

Finally, I decided to take a small break, to clear my mind.

A few moments after I stopped, though, something crashed into me. Even without having to turn around, I had a good idea as to who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here, Inuyasha?" I shouted at him.

Not even looking the least bit remorseful at being caught following me, he smiled and said, "We're following you, of course!"

Upon hearing the "we," I looked over his shoulder and saw that his two kitsune friends were there two.

Rubbing my temple, I tried not to let my anger get the best of me as I said in a strained voice, "And who gave you permission to follow me?"

Blinking in confusion, he said, "Well, you did, of course!"

"And just when did I do that?" I asked.

"Just before we left. I asked you if we could come, and you said, 'Yeah, yeah, do whatever you want.' We were right behind you the whole time, and since you didn't say anything, we figured you were okay with it."

"Wait…you were right behind me the whole time?" I asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you notice us?"

Sinking to the ground, I let out a sigh. "I'm way too out of it today," I said. Then, after I pause, I looked up at my little brother and his friends. Furrowing my brows a little, I said, "I can understand why Inuyasha wants to come, stupid as the reason may be, but why did you two decide to follow?"

The elder of the two, who went by the name of Miroku, just smirked and said, "You are going in pursuit of two fine young ladies such as the beautiful Kagome and the elegant Sango, are you not? What kind of man would I be if I were not to follow?"

Turning to my brother, I said, "So he's fallen for the demon slayer."

Nodding, he said, "It seems so."

Sighing, I said, "Whatever. I don't care anymore. You guys do what you want. Just don't get in my way, and don't cause any trouble."

"Hai!" all three of them said in unison, performing a mock salute.

Sighing, I turned and resumed my journey, the other three following close behind.

* * *

**Sango**

Kagome and I were outside, playing with Kohaku and his friends when we saw one of the village girls headed our way.

When she arrived, she said, "I'm sorry, Sango-chan, but would you happen to know where I could find your father?"

"Yeah, he's inside," I said casually, pointing towards our. "What's up?"

"Well," she said a little hesitantly. "The guards spotted four youkai headed our way. Two kitsunes, an Inu youkai, and a hanyou."

Hearing Kagome laugh a little, I turned my head to look at her and she said, "No wonder he took longer to arrive than he should have. Looks like Inuyasha and his friends tagged along, too." Then, turning back to the girl, she said, "Anyways, those four are my friends, and they're just here to see me, so no need to tell Keitaro-san, okay?"

"Okay," she said, sounding a little uncertain.

Then, grabbing my hand, she dragged me off, saying, "Now, let's go see what he wants, ne?"

"W-wait!" I protested. "Are you sure I should go? I mean, don't you want to talk this out with him alone?"

"Aww, come on, Sango-chan, didn't you hear her? Sesshomaru isn't alone, he has Inuyasha and his friends with him, so it wouldn't make that much of a difference if you were to come, ne?"

"I guess…" I said. Then, for the first time, I noticed that Kagome's hand was shaking a little. Taking a better look at her face, I noticed that she had on a nervous expression. "Is there something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

Smiling at me, she replied with, "Even if I can predict his actions to an extent, I have no idea how he **feels**. Just because he followed me here doesn't necessarily mean that he likes me, you know? Which is why right now, I'm so nervous, it feels like I'll faint any second now."

When I heard her say this, I smiled a little. Ever since I had first talked to her a few hours ago, she had acted so confident, so in control, I would never have guessed that even she got nervous sometimes.

Smiling, I said, "Don't worry, Kagome-chan. You're sweet, cheerful, and so fun to be around. There's no way Sesshomaru doesn't like you."

Throwing me a grateful smile, she said, "Yeah, I hope so."

By now, we had at the entrance to the village, and we could see Sesshomaru and the others just about to land. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Inuyasha eagerly led his friends over to where I was standing and said, "Hey, Sango-chan, why don't you give us a tour of our village?" Before I could protest, he had grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Kagome and his older brother, leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

**Kagome**

When Sango and the others had disappeared, an awkward silence settled upon Sesshomaru and I as the two of us just fidgeted in place, neither knowing what to say.

Finally, not able to take it anymore, I broke the silence, saying, "So, what brings you here, Sesshomaru?"

Instead of answering me, he just looked at me for a long moment. Then, with two long strides, he closed the distance between the two of us, bent down, and placed a kiss on my lips.

I was too dazed to react, and when he pulled away a second later, I could see that a bright blush had coloured his cheeks, and he wouldn't (or couldn't) meet my gaze.

Taking this as a good sign, I smiled and hooked my arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

After a second of surprise, he wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss.

Before long, though, we were interrupted by a shout of, "Yatta!"

Startled, the two of us jumped apart and looked around for the source of the voice.

Just before they disappeared around the corner of a nearby house, I saw three faces I would recognise anywhere.

As I felt my face turn beet-red, Sesshomaru stomped over, disappeared around the corner of the house for a second, then came back, dragging his little brother by one of his ears. Sango and one of the kitsunes, Miroku I think, followed after the brothers, looking thoroughly embarrassed at being caught.

"Let go, let go, let go!" Inuyasha whined, trying to release his older brother's grip on his ear. "I'm sorry for spying, okay? Just please let go before my ear falls off!"

Letting go of his little brother, Sesshomaru took a step away and glared down at him. "If you **ever** do that again, I swear, I will disfigure you so badly, not even you will be able to recognise yourself."

Whimpering a little, Inuyasha backed away, saying, "I'm sorry, aniki. I won't do it again."

Finally feeling sorry for his friend, Miroku seemed to gather up his courage, and stood up to the terrifying Sesshomaru.

"So," he said in a teasing voice. "I take this to mean you two are together now?"

Trying to get over my embarrassment, I latched onto Sesshomaru's arm and smiled, saying, "That's right!"

Inuyasha, not knowing when to keep his mouth shut, perked up, and smiled, saying, "So, when's the wedding?"

…_**The End**_

* * *

SkyGem: Ahaha, I'll leave what happens after that up to your imagination XD. Anyways, many thanks to all who have stayed with this fic until the very end and I hope I didn't disappoint you! If any of you are fans of Prince of Tennis, then please do check out some of my other fics, ne? I hope to see you all again sometime, and please do leave one last review on your way, ne? Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
